Kim and Ron's First Date
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: Following the events of "So the Drama," Kim and Ron go out on their first real date as a couple while Eric the Synthrodrome revives himself, seeking revenge for his defeat. *AUTHOR'S NOTE: Revision of previous story that had Josh as the villain and special thanks to Data Seeker and Shadow-DJ for their assistance.
1. After the Prom

Disclaimer: I do not own "Kim Possible," or its characters. They are property of the Walt Disney Company and its affiliates.

"Kim and Ron's First Date"

By TwilightSparkle3562

Chapter 1

"After the Prom"

"It's finally happened," cried Bonnie, who saw her rival Kim Possible with her best friend, Ron Stoppable. "Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are dating!"

Those were the words that ran through Kim's head as she slept in her bed following the junior/senior prom at Middleton High School. It was definitely a night to remember for both her and Ron, that began when Kim went out with a guy named Eric, who turned out to be nothing more than a synthrodrome that Drakken had used to make Kim fall head over heels for. Then, they had to stop Drakken's plan of world domination with use of the Diablo toys that were being produced by a toy company in Japan. All of this had happened during the prom and in their minds, both Kim and Ron were able to save the best for last.

Now, that Kim and Ron had made their relationship public, Kim was now thinking of how her relationship was going to go from here. Prior to her relationship with Ron, Kim had several previous boyfriends, including Josh Mankey, whom she had a crush on for some time.

It seemed that now after all the soul searching she had done, Kim seemed to have found the perfect boyfriend in Ron. They had known each other longer than all the other men Kim had in her life and Kim had always said that she had felt the most comfortable around Ron.

When the sun rose the next morning, Kim was still lying in bed when the phone rang and she rolled over onto her back and answered it, although she would rather be sleeping right about now.

"Hello?" she asked groggily, wanting to go back to sleep.

"Hey, Kim," replied a familiar voice, it was Ron on the other line. "Sorry if I woke you up. You were probably going to sleep in or something."

"No, I needed to get up anyway," sighed Kim as she got out of bed. "I've got to start a new day of saving the world to do and so do you. Anyway, what's the sitch?"

She walked over and made her way over to her closest rummaging through what she was planning to wear.

"Nothing," said Ron on the other line. "I was just thinking of how we are going to go now that everyone in the school knows that we are a couple now."

"Haven't we always been a couple?" laughed Kim, thinking Ron was joking as she got out a t-shirt and a pair of pants. "I mean we've been one since Preschool."

Kim knew that Ron was right about one thing, that they had been a couple since Preschool, but never an intimate couple until this point. When Bonnie cried out that they were dating, it was meant to be as a real couple, not the best friends way since then.

"I know that," replied Ron. "It's just that I've been thinking that we should our first date as a real couple, so that we can get everyone in the school to stop talking about us not dating or something."

Suddenly, Kim began to hear the sounds of an orchestra playing in the background and the music she was hearing sounded familiar. It was almost as if she knew what was playing but had to find out just to be sure.

"Hey, Ron," Kim asked, sitting back down on the bed. "Is that Toccata and Fugue in D minor playing in the background?"

"It is, Kim," replied Ron. "I'm just listening to the Fantasia soundtrack that we got all those years ago. Remember we always listened to it in Elementary school when we did homework?"

Kim began to think back to a time when they were in elementary school and that she and Ron would always be listening to music from their favorite film as kids, although their peers would listen to modern popular music from the latest artists. In fact, it was Fantasia that had inspired Kim to take up singing as a secondary hobby next to saving the world from criminals like Drakken.

"Sure brings back a lot of memories," said Kim as she stretched out her legs. "It's too bad we never got to see it when it was in theaters."

"I know," replied Ron. "I heard that it is being played at the Middleton Performing Arts Center next Saturday night and I didn't know if you wanted to go."

However, Kim didn't wait very long to respond to what Ron had to say about Fantasia. In her mind it was more than just her favorite film, it was a film that she and Ron could share together unlike most couples their age. At the same time, she found the perfect opportunity to prove to her friends and rivals that she could have a strong relationship with Ron.

"Count me in," replied Kim happily. "How much are the tickets?"

"$100 bucks each," said Ron, as Kim gasped at what she was hearing. "But, it'll be worth it in the long run. Just get yourself all beautiful and we'll make a special night out of it. In fact, we can maybe hit the Middleton Days festival after that."

Kim then began to think back to the last time that the Middleton Days festival occurred. It was when she had the moodulator on her neck and it caused her to go crazy along with Shego.

"Is it going to be late or something, Ron?" wondered Kim. "I mean if Fantasia ends late or something, perhaps we could do something else instead, like a walk in the park or something? You and I know that it is a very nice time of year for a moonlight stroll or something."

"Don't worry about it Kim," said Ron, reassuringly. "Just think about the fun that we are going to have, okay?"

"All right, you have me convinced," replied Kim and after a quick 'I love you', she hung up the phone and began to get herself dressed for the day.

Neither Kim nor Ron were realizing what kind of a first date they were going to have, for in the outskirts of Middleton, a limp and deflated body began to slowly gather itself together, the green liquid that was the figure's blood was being absorbed by the body.

It took a few minutes for the body to fully absorb the green liquid completely. Once the liquid was absorb, the figure revealed himself to be a muscular young man with short light brown hair and dressed entirely in red.

"All right, Kim Possible," laughed the figure evilly as he stood above the ruins of Drakken's former headquarters during the Diablo invasion. "Time to show you why you don't mess with me...hope you and your new 'boyfriend' can deal with me now." His eyes glowed dark green as he staggered off, his body still reshaping itself. He walked over to a payphone and got some change out of a discarded pitch of coins as he says, "Yes...I need a taxi. My name…? The name's Eric."


	2. A Chat with the Teacher

Chapter 2

"A Chat with the Teacher"

Now that he had planned his date with the girl of his dreams, Ron knew that he now needed to prepare for this moment in time. A first date had to go smoothly and he needed to know firsthand experience about what Kim likes and dislikes on dates. To this end, Ron had to turn to an unlikely source and it was someone who often gave him detentions or ridiculous pop quizzes. Yet, this individual had known Kim and Ron for several years now and that he was Ron's last resort on how to make the perfect date perfect.

"So you want to take Possible out on a date, Stoppable?" chuckled Mr. Barkin, as he and Ron sat at a table at Bueno Nacho. "I'm not surprised about that at all. You two were getting it on while you were on school property."

"I know we were, but that's how people act when they are in love," replied Ron, shrugging his shoulders and looking down at the floor. "Kim just seems so…I don't know how to say it, but…"

"Beautiful, athletic, A+ student?" finished Mr. Barkin. "Stoppable, those are all things that every boy at Middleton High School is seeking. You just happen to be with someone who puts her studies on hold to go out and save the world."

"Didn't you do the same thing?" remarked Ron and Mr. Barkin realized that Ron was right. Kim did sometimes put her world saving ways ahead of her studies and that often got both her and Ron into trouble.

Mr. Barkin then took in a deep sigh of remembrance during his time in Vietnam and remembered how he put his own world saving above everything else.

"Those were the days, Stoppable," sighed Mr. Barkin, raising his head up to the ceiling, before turning his attention back to Ron. "But, this is getting a teensy, bit off-topic here. I can only give you a few words of advice, Stoppable in regards to something like this."

Ron then pulled out a pen and a piece of paper as he began to write down what his homeroom teacher had to say.

"First of all," began Mr. Barkin. "You'll need to wear something appropriate depending on the location of the date in question. Secondly, you need to be the one who pays for everything and just because Possible may be carrying a purse, it doesn't give you the right to not bring your wallet. Third, prove to Possible that chivalry is not dead. Buy her flowers, compliment whatever she chooses to wear and by all means, DO…NOT…SAY…INAPPROPRIATE…COMPLIMENTS!"

The loud voice of the ex-Vietnam veteran were heard all throughout Bueno Nacho and shocked everyone inside, but after a moment, they all returned to their meals as Barkin continued to teach Ron about first dates.

"I got that down, Mr. B," replied Ron, putting his pen down on the table. "But, I cannot help but wonder. What happens if I say inappropriate words and you find out?"

"Then you will have to spend every day of your senior year in Detention," replied Mr. Barkin. "And to make sure that you understand everything I have said to you, I will be watching your every move."

This did not bode well with Ron as he knew that all he wanted was for him and Kim to be alone to enjoy their date at the theater. However, he had to remember also that he and Kim were still kids and that Mr. Barkin was the adult in this matter.

"All right, Mr. B," replied Ron, putting his hands in front of Mr. Barkin. "You can watch us, but if you are going to be watching us to make sure we don't anything appropriate, then you are going to have to also play along with what I have to say to you."

Mr. Barkin had never heard anything like this from Ron before and was eager to what the up and coming High School senior had to say.

"All right, Stoppable," said Mr. Barkin. "What do you have in mind?"

Ron leaned forward towards Mr. Barkin and with a sly smile; he revealed what he wanted Mr. Barkin to do on his big night with Kim.

"I didn't have enough money to hire a driver for us," replied Ron. "So, I was wondering if maybe you could act as our driver for our date."

Mr. Barkin considered the matter for a moment and then revealed his response to Ron. One of his jobs after being discharged from the military was to be a limo driver for special occasions.

"Stoppable, I think acting as your driver would be a fair compromise as long as you and Miss Possible behave yourselves," he said, but Ron had another factor in mind.

He pulled out of his pocket a set of fake nose and glasses. Mr. Barkin's mouth dropped upon looking at what was being placed in front of him.

"Stoppable, what is this?" he gasped. "Are you trying to make me look like an idiot or something?"

"No, I just need you to act like a different person for one night," replied Ron, chuckling. "And don't even think about backing out now on this opportunity or else."

Mr. Barkin wanted to get out of this, but he couldn't and that was that. He had to do this, even if he really wanted to not do it. This was his student's big night, even bigger than the Junior Prom a few days earlier.

"All right, Stoppable," he sighed, feeling defeated and embarrassed at the same time. "I'll wear the nose and glasses. But, what happens if I choose to back out?"

"Then I'll get a new homeroom teacher this fall," replied Ron, staying true to his own words. "How do you like that?"

So, with Mr. Barkin reluctantly onboard for this, Ron and his homeroom teacher went their separate ways as Ron got on his scooter and went out to buy some flowers for his girlfriend. After scanning through the flower shop, he had decided on a bouquet of beautiful red roses for a very beautiful young woman that he was going to take to the theater. Unknown to him however, Eric was hanging out by a podium, sunglasses over his eyes as he had a cane on hand, his ankle having what looked like a brave over it likely from where Rufus had bit him before.

"Hmm...must be a hot date...good." said Eric wtih a smirk. "May as well get it while the iron is hot...an take them both out." He then saw a magazine with Kim's face on it. He scowled before taking it and crumpling it like a piece of scrap paper in anger.

Meanwhile, Kim was about to get her own advice as Monique arrived at the Possible residence to help prepare for the date on her end…


	3. Going through her Closet

Chapter 3

"Going Through Her Closet"

While Ron was going through his plans for their date, Kim was going through her own first date 101 with her girlfriend, Monique.

Monique was an expert on clothes since she was employed at Club Banana. Monique had helped Kim in the past on picking outfits for her previous dates, but this one was completely different: this was her first real date with Ron and both she and Monique wanted to make it special for both Kim and Ron.

"Girlfriend," she said as they entered Kim's bedroom. "If you want to stand out for tonight, you need an outfit that he is going to like. I'm going to help you become Kim-derella before I'm done."

Monique then opened the door to Kim's closet and she began to scan the assortment of clothes that Kim had hung up. They were all an assortment of dresses and other outfits for certain occasions. Kim wanted to just pick an outfit out, but this was a team effort and Monique had to do what she did best.

"I just want something that Ron is going to like," said Kim, not wanting to make a big deal out of this. "Can I be the final judge on what I am going to wear on my first date?"

"Of course, Kim," replied Monique turning back towards Kim. "This is your big night after all and I'm just here to just get you an outfit that you like. Why don't we start from this end here?"

Monique went down to the far left of Kim's closest and pulled out the first selection: it was the long black evening gown Kim wore the time that she and Ron snuck into a dog show to take down Falsetto Jones. It also had the ability to convert into a stealth suit which Kim used on her mission.

"It's a beautiful gown and it's one of my favorites," Kim said as she took the gown and placed it in front of her while she stood in front of her mirror. "But it converts into a stealth suit, Monique and I only use it for important missions that require me to wear a stealth suit."

"You are going to the theater, aren't you?" Monique asked. "Most people wear gowns to the theater or opera or symphony."

Kim sighed. "I know that. But, Ron and I are also planning to go to the Middleton Days Festival after the symphony and I don't want this to get ruined. You know what I am talking about, right?"

"You have a point there, Kim," Monique conceded as she took the long black gown and put it back on the hanger. "If you are planning on going to the festival, then maybe this isn't a right choice. Besides, who would want to wear a ball gown to a carnival?"

"Not unless you are going to Disneyland," Kim said with a laugh.

The two friends shared a laugh at that remark before Monique moved on to the next choice for Kim, which was her light blue prom dress with the scorched hem.

She then took the dress and gave it to Kim who walked back over to the mirror and placed it in front of her. Kim liked the dress, but the scorched fabric was making it stand out and not in the way that she wanted it too.

"Um, Monique, I would have made this my choice, but there is something that is bugging me about my prom dress."

"Is it the scorched hem?" Monique asked.

Kim merely nodded in reply, handing the dress back to Monique, who then hung it back on the rack.

Normally I wouldn't approve of a dress with such a flaw, but I thought it works for you. If you'd like, I could have someone repair it for Saturday or something."

"No thanks, Monique," Kim assured her. "Save yourself the trouble if you can help it."

After a moment, Monique then pulled out a short black dress from the closet and handed it over to Kim, who could tell that this was not the one for her. Kim could see that the dress brought back memories of the moodulator incident and remembered just how embarrassing it was.

"I don't think you are going to like this choice, Kim," remarked Monique as Kim took the dress and placed it in front of her as she stood in the mirror. "I can tell by the look on your face."

"I wore this the last time we were at the Middleton Days festival," Kim said remorsefully, clutching the dress tightly. "I was such an idiot that night, mood swinging every time that the moodulator changed. This just brings back bad memories, Monique and I am pretty sure it brings back bad memories for Ron, too."

She then threw the dress into her trash can and then also threw out the red high shoes as well as the red earrings. Monique was shocked at this, but this was Kim's night after all and she had to accept what Kim had just done.

"I can see why, girlfriend," She said uneasily before resumed searching for another outfit for Kim. "I wouldn't want to wear anything that would bring me bad memories of when I wore it."

After a few moments, Monique found an outfit that she thought would be suitable for a date like this. It was the sleeveless navy blue dress that Kim had worn on her date with Josh Mankey as well as to Ron's cousin's wedding. Monique could tell that a smile was already coming to Kim's face as she walked over to her mirror and held it to her body.

Monique smiled "It looks like you find your dress."

"This will be perfect," Kim said as she took the dress and hung it on her door. "This is Ron's favorite dress and it will be perfect for a night like this."

So, Kim had her dress and was satisfied with what her friend had done for her. Meanwhile, Ron had been going through his own closest finding which outfit would be perfect for his first real date with Kim. After a while, he finally decided on the black tuxedo he wore on the Falsetto Jones mission as well as to his cousin's wedding.

"Rufus," he said to his pet naked mole rat. "Your friend here is going to be looking slick for his lady."

Soon, it would be time for both of them to be getting ready for this highly important first date…


	4. Picking Up His Lady

Chapter 4

"Picking up his Lady"

...

After several days of preparation, both Kim and Ron sat in their bedrooms and were now preparing themselves for their first real date together as a couple. It was hard to believe that they were both doing this and were now in the process of starting a new chapter in their lives. Everyone at Middleton High School was always saying that Kim and Ron would date eventually and sure enough, they were doing so. This was their chance to prove to everyone that they were able to maintain an intimate relationship and after everything that happened with the Diablo situation, both were now willing to seize this opportunity.

"This is it, Rufus," said Ron as he stood in front of his mirror, dressed in his black tuxedo. "The Ron man is going to the mat, tonight."

The n*** mole rat gave his thumbs up of approval as Ron walked over to gather the roses as well as the tickets for Fantasia.

"Tonight, Kim is going to have the best night of her life," he continued to his friend. "I just hope Barkin doesn't become overly watched of us, if you get what I mean."

Ron then opened the door and made his way downstairs as his parents watched him come down. Both of them were happy that Ron was doing this and Mrs. Stoppable nearly had tears in her eyes upon seeing her son dressed so nicely.

"Looking sharp there, Ronald," Mr. Stoppable said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "Kim is very lucky to have a man like you in her life."

"She certainly does," Mrs. Stoppable added, wiping away tears from her eyes. "You two will have a lot of fun tonight; I can guarantee you on that."

"This is just like junior prom," Ron told to his emotional parents. "Only what it was supposed to be in the first place."

"Do you need a ride over to Kim's?" Mr. Stoppable asked, wanting to help out his son. "I'd be happy to take you over there."

But, Mr. Stoppable could see that Ron didn't need to have a ride from his parents as he saw a black town car pull up to the end of the driveway. Ron could see that it was Mr. Barkin who had just arrived and his parents that this was the time for him to go.

"Have a great time, tonight," Mr. Stoppable said as Ron hugged his parents before leaving for the town car and as he got inside, he could see Mr. Barkin sitting in the driver's seat looking back at Ron. Ron could see that he was wearing the nose and glasses Ron had given to him a few days earlier.

As the car drove off, Barkin had a few choice words for Ron as they began to drive towards Kim's house. He didn't know where Kim lived, so he had typed her address into the GPS of the car after looking it up online.

"All right, Stoppable, listen up," Mr. Barkin said, as he drove. "You are looking sharp tonight and I hope you remember what I have said to you. I didn't put on these ridiculous nose and glasses just to see you and Possible get into mischief. As I long as I am here, you will have the best night of your life while keeping it clean at the same time. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Barkin," Ron sigh, still trying to stay focused on his date. "I know what you said to me. Can we just have a great time tonight?"

"Don't get irritated with me, Stoppable," Mr. Barkin warned. "You are still the child and I am the adult and chaperone. Remember what I said: one wrong move and you are in detention every single day for your entire senior year."

Ron couldn't stay irritable for very long as they soon arrived at Kim's house. Taking in a deep breath, Ron picked up the roses and got out of the car, walking up to Kim's door as Mr. Barkin watched with content eyes.

"All right," he thought as he rang the doorbell. "This is it. I am about to start the biggest night of my life so far."

After a moment, the door opened and Mrs. Possible answered the door, smiling at Ron.

"Hello, Ronald," she said to him. "Kim's just finished getting ready if you want to come in."

"Sure, Mrs. P," he replied and stepped inside as Mr. Possible stepped into the main doorway, holding what appeared to be a camera. Ron could see that they were going to take pictures before they left for the theater and at that moment wanted to make sure that he was looking perfect.

"You don't mind if we take some pictures, do you Ronald?" asked Mr. Possible. "We never got a prom picture with you and Kimmie and we thought that this would be an opportunity."

"Sure, Mr. P," Ron said as Mrs. Possible walked to the stairs and called out to Kim to let her know that Ron had already arrived.

"Kim, your date is here!" she called and at that moment, the door of Kim's bedroom opened and Kim emerged wearing her sleeveless navy blue dress from her date with Josh Mankey and Ron's cousin's wedding. Her legs were clad in dark silk stockings and her feet were in a pair of black high top sandals. Around her neck, Kim wore a red pendant and she wore light makeup on her face. Ron had never seen Kim look so beautiful and his mouth had dropped open slightly upon seeing her like this.

"Are you okay, Ron?" Kim asked quizzically as Ron quickly pulled himself together and handed Kim the roses.

"Uh, yeah, sorry K.P," he chuckled nervously. "You look uh, very beautiful tonight, if you don't mind my saying."

"Why, thank you, Ron," replied Kim, showing off her dress for Ron. "But, I wore this to your cousin's wedding, remember?"

"I know that, it's just that tonight seems different for us, being it's our first real date and all."

"I'm pretty sure that you will have a good time," Mr. Possible said, holding out the camera. "But, would you mind just getting together for a moment? We want to take a couple pictures of the happy couple before they go out."

So holding her roses and holding his date, Kim and Ron allowed Mr. Possible to take several pictures of them together and after a few moments, the sounds of the car horn were heard from Mr. Barkin and Ron thought that they'd better go.

"You didn't have to get us a car, Ron," Kim said, amazed at what her boyfriend had done.

"I wanted to, Kim," he replied. "This is a big night for us."

But, before they would leave, Mr. Possible had one more choice of words for them before they left and it was something that both Kim and Ron were familiar with.

"Ronald, normally Kim would need to be brought home by 10:00," said Mr. Possible. "But, because this is a special night, please have our Kimmie cub home by midnight, if you don't mind."

Ron nodded and Kim hugged her parents' goodbye as they made their way towards the car and the start of their first real date.


	5. Pre-Show Dinner

Chapter 5

"Pre-Show Dinner"

So, Kim and Ron left Kim's house and began to make their way towards the theater for the screening of Walt Disney's Fantasia. Mr. Barkin continued to just keep his eyes on the road despite the fact that he was being put through embarrassment by wearing a fake nose and glasses. But he was doing it for them and was putting up with it. However, he was also keeping a close eye on Kim and Ron so that they would be behaving themselves during this date.

"This is very nice of you to get us a car," Kim said as she looked around the area where she and Ron were sitting in. "Although it kind of reminds me of one of those you bring to the airport."

"I had to get my voice heard on an inexpensive mode of transportation," Ron replied, looking over towards his well-dressed girlfriend. "Besides, this is something everybody else can feast on when we tell them about what we did today."

Rufus, who had been hiding in Ron's tuxedo pocket, raised a paw to agree with his owners point. However, this had alerted Ron to what was happening and looked down to see the N*** Mole Rat rummaging around in his pocket.

"Is that Rufus?' Kim asked, as Ron pulled him out of his pocket.

"Rufus, what are you doing here?" Ron demanded. "This my night out with just Kim, buddy. I hope you understand that?"

But Rufus wanted to be a part of this and gave the puppy dog pout to his owner. However, Ron didn't buy it and they soon arrived at the restaurant that was offering a five course dinner before the show. As the disguised Barkin opened the door to let them out, Ron took Rufus and gave him to Barkin as Kim wanted for him to escort her inside.

"Just make sure he stays out of trouble," Ron whispered to Mr. Barkin. "I want him to understand that this is my night along with Kim's. He can observe, but not participate."

Barkin frowned. "If you say so, Stoppable."

So, Ron came over and bent out his left arm and escorted Kim into the restaurant as Mr. Barkin looked on with the disappointed Rufus.

"Son, sometimes your best friend needs to be alone," sighed Mr. Barkin, trying to stay positive for Rufus. "Don't worry, he'll be back soon. We will just observe."

Meanwhile, Kim and Ron entered the restaurant for their dinner and during the meal, Ron could not help but stare at how beautiful Kim looked. At the same time, the dress Kim was wearing made him think of that night that Drakken sprayed a powder on her that would make her disappear every time that she embarrassed herself. He had to remember that Kim was also on a date with someone that night and that someone was Josh Mankey.

"You know, Kim," Ron said as they had just finished their second course of Caesar Salad. "Is there any particular reason you chose to wear that dress tonight?"

"I thought it was your favorite dress of mine,"Kim said, feeling somewhat awkward. "Is this reminding you of my date with Josh?"

"Yes, it is," Ron replied, feeling slightly embarrassed that he even brought up the subject to begin with. "How could I forget that night?"

Kim scowled "I try to forget that night as well. It was a last minute decision and I couldn't say no to him. I know you told me to stay in my room while you looked for the flower, but what could I have done? The last I wanted to be rude to him. It wasn't the most perfect night, but at least I put some effort into it."

Ron knew that at least Kim had a good reason for leaving her room that night, despite breaking her promise of laying low. Plus, he did have to give her credit for at least having the courage to go out with him.

"I had chosen this dress because I wore it to your cousin's wedding," Kim continued as their second course of surf and turf Prime Rib and Salmon. "Plus, didn't you say multiple times that I looked beautiful in it and that it was one of your personal favorites? Besides, it's much nicer than the Little Black Dress from the moodulator incident."

They both chuckled at this remark as they began to dig into their meals. It seemed that to Kim, this was the true first date with the true man of her dreams and this was the dress that suited her nicely. Besides, they would be going to the Middleton Days Festival afterwards and there would be no modulators on this date. The last time was more awkward than they both thought.

A little while later, they had their dessert of chocolate Belgian cake and went off to the theater which was only a few blocks from the restaurant. When they arrived at the theater, they could see that people were already lining up to get inside the theater.

"Don't we have VIP seating or something, Ron?" asked Kim, who was starting to feel a little cool. "I'm starting to get a little cold."

"It's right over here, KP," said Ron, who was looking for the line. "Follow me."

So Kim followed her date to the VIP line and for a while it seemed like nothing unexpected would happen. But, a surprise awaited them for when they got into the VIP line, they saw what appeared to be a blonde haired young man and a blonde haired young woman standing right in front of them.

"Ron," whispered Kim, nervously. "It's Josh and Tara, what are they doing here? I didn't know they liked Fantasia. Is Josh trying to impress her or something?"

Ron didn't have an answer as they got into the theater and made their way up to the President's club, where Ron's father as well as Kim's father was both members. As Kim and Ron were enjoying their pre-show drinks, the two of them began to be approached by Josh and Tara.

Kim and Ron were about to face Kim's first love while at the same time, a mysterious figure was found standing outside the theater wearing a tan trench coat and a black hat. The figure's presence had caught the attention of a policeman, who became somewhat suspicious.

"Hey you!" he called out. "What are you doing here?"

"Just standing here and taking in the fresh night air," replied the figure in a very hushed voice. "Lovely night, isn't it?"

The policeman was not totally convinced for he felt that this figure had far more deadlier ambitions than just standing outside and taking in the night air. Still, he didn't want to cause any embarrassment unless the figure was harmless.

"Well, I don't want you loitering around the theater," he ordered. "Please leave here and don't cause any more trouble."

Doing as he was told, the figure left the theater's entrance and retreated into an alley way and took off his hat to reveal that Eric was the disguised individual.

"Stupid cops," he muttered, shaking off what had happened and instead focusing on the next spying location at hand. "But no matter, there is always the Middleton Days Festival."


	6. Meeting her Ex-Boyfriend

Chapter 6

"Meeting her Ex-Boyfriend"

Once up at the President's Club, Kim and Ron were now facing Kim's ex-boyfriend, Josh Mankey and his girlfriend, Tara, who was also on the cheerleading squad with Kim. The redheaded girl looked nervously at Josh and Tara, who were staring at Kim with confused looks imprinted on their faces. In their minds, they thought Kim had just seen a ghost while Ron just stood there snacking on some pretzels.

"Uh, hi, Josh," Kim said meekly, grabbing the bottom of her dress. "It's funny that we are meeting like this. How are you doing?"

"I'm, uh, fine, Kim," he replied confusingly. "But, uh, it seems like we had the same intention of getting VIP tickets, didn't we?"

Ron soon began to wonder whether Josh and Tara being was a set up to spy on him and Kim so as to take note of anything embarrassing during their date. He then walked over and pulled Kim away from Josh and Tara in an effort to protect her, much to their confusion.

"You are not here to spy on us, Mankey? Aren't you?"

Both Josh and Tara were shocked to hear such an accusation coming from a fellow peer like Ron Stoppable. Although he was no longer with her, Josh held great respect for Kim. She was his first crush after all, the one who had inspired Josh to test the waters of being in a relationship in the first place.

"Now, why would I do that?" Josh demanded. "If you are thinking that Bonnie has asked us to ruin your date or if I am doing this because Kim broke up with me…"

"Just a second there," Kim interjected, standing in between the two men. "No one is spying on anyone or anything. We are just here to relive a childhood memory, that's all and we should enjoy it while it lasts."

"I agree with Kim," Tara added, rising to her feet and pulling Josh up. "We can't let our petty differences get in the way. We are all friends and nothing more, understand?"

Ron and Josh had to step back for the sake of their girlfriends and left their differences and resentments for one another outside for one night. Josh was still fuming of being accused like that and had to step outside of the club to gather his thoughts. Kim walked out to console her friend while Ron stayed behind to get his mind off of his rivalry by returning to the snack bar.

"Josh," Kim said, trying to be sympathetic. "I'm sorry about Ron, he's just trying to make our night perfect and that's all. We are still friends, right?"

"Yes, we are, "Josh said, calming down slightly. "You were my first love and nothing is going to ever change that. Ron just needs to learn to let go of the past and move on, that's all. I'm sure you've done that by now."

Kim sighed heavily at this and paced around for a moment before facing Josh again. By now, most of the anger was already gone from his mind, although he still felt like punching a hole in the wall.

"I have done that," Kim said. "Ron is important to me, as well as you. Tara is very lucky to have someone like you as her boyfriend, just as I am lucky to have Ron as my boyfriend."

"And I am lucky to have you as a platonic friend," Josh replied, placing a hand on Kim's bare shoulder. Suddenly, a thought came into Kim's mind in regards to the Middleton Days festival.

"You know," she said. "Why don't we all hook up at the Middleton Days festival after the show?"

Josh was very hesitant about the matter, given the fact that he and Ron nearly came to blows a few moments ago. Plus, he had to bring Tara home at a decent hour just Ron had to do with Kim or else he would have ended up in a black hole just like Ron.

"Um, Tara needs to be back at a decent hour," Josh replied, not wanting to come to blows with Ron again.

"Oh, all right," she said, feeling slightly defeated at having been turned down. "Maybe at some point, all four of us need to get together and spend some time together. This is my night with Ron after all and I am pretty sure it's your night with Tara as well."

"I think you got yourself a deal," chuckled Josh and he and Kim hugged before they walked back into the President's Club.

A few moments later, the bell signaling the start of the show was heard and Kim rejoined Ron where he escorted her away..

"Ron, what were you thinking back there?" she asked frowning. "Josh and I are still friends despite us breaking up. How are you still hating him even though he and I aren't together anymore?"

"I know, I know, KP," Ron conceded, as they walked downstairs. "But, I just don't trust him, that's all. He is just a big shot with a music career and all that, thinking his is good as me."

"But honestly, you're better than him," Kim countered. "We broke up because we both could see that it would be best that we didn't end spending the rest of our lives together. If I wanted to spend the rest of my life with someone, then it would be you. Not Josh, not that synthrodrome who calls himself a handsome guy, only you.""

Ron felt slightly better upon hearing those words as he and Kim were escorted to their seats by an usher. The theater was filled with people dressed in semi-formal to formal attire as a large screen was displayed in front of the stage. Once seated, then Ron turned his attention back to Kim.

"I appreciate you saying that to me," He said, "But, I still don't trust Mankey. Whatever he decides from here on in is his own business. This is our night and nothing is going to change it."

Kim was still surprised that Ron would have so much animosity towards Josh. After all, he was still nice to her, even though that they had broken up as boyfriend and girlfriend. She wanted Ron to see that Josh was not who he said he was.

However, she couldn't think that far as the lights of the auditorium had begun to go dark. The show was about to begin, but little did Kim and Ron know that Josh and Tara would become unwilling pawns in Eric's twisted game that would take place later that night…


	7. The First Act

Chapter 7

"The First Act"

With Josh still on his mind, Ron got himself comfortable as the sounds of an orchestra tuning up were heard as the screen came on to show the title card for Fantasia. Seeing the members of the orchestra come on and into their places had given a sense of feeling that the audience was act an actual performance.

"Just the way Walt wanted us to experience it," Kim whispered to Ron.

Ron could not help but smile at this as he placed his arm around Kim's neck. Ron really could not help but think of how beautiful Kim looked this very evening. He had said it before and he would say it again that Kim looked wonderful in a blue dress. Even though it reminded him of her date with Josh, it was his personal favorite and he was happy that she wore it for him.

Just then, a dark shaded figure came walking up the podium towards the audience and he began to address the audience.

"How do you do?" said the figure, who was dressed in a black tuxedo just like Ron was. "My name is Deems Taylor, and it's my very pleasant duty to welcome you here on behalf of Walt Disney, Leopold Stokowski, and all the other artists and musicians whose combined talents went into the creation of this new form of entertainment, "Fantasia". What you're going to see are the designs and pictures and stories that music inspired in the minds and imaginations of a group of artists. In other words, these are not going to be the interpretations of trained musicians, which I think is all to the good."

"Much better than Josh is," Ron thought as he continued to rub down on Kim's neck. As he rubbed her neck, he began to get a sense of sexual feeling towards his girlfriend and was thinking of maybe getting even closer to Kim. But Ron then remembered what Mr. Barkin had said to him and decided to let go of his suspicions for now.

"Now there are three kinds of music on this "Fantasia" program," Deems Taylor continued. "First, there's the kind that tells a definite story. Then there's the kind that while it has no specific plot, it does paint a series of more or less definite pictures. And then there's a third kind, music that exists simply for its own sake. Now, the number that opens our "Fantasia" program, the "Toccata and Fugue", is music of this third kind, what we call "absolute music". Even the title has no meaning beyond a description of the form of the music. What you will see on the screen is a picture of the various abstract images that might pass through your mind if you sat in a concert hall listening to this music. At first, you're more or less conscious of the orchestra."

Ron then could see that Kim was starting to grow uncomfortable with what he was doing to her and so he released his grip on her.

"Might as well wait until the moment is right," he thought to himself. "I know Mr. Barkin said to keep it clean with her, but I can't help it."

So our picture opens with a series of impressions of the conductor and the players," finished Deems Taylor as the camera began to pull back. "Then the music begins to suggest other things to your imagination. They might be, oh, just masses of color or they may be cloud forms or great landscapes or vague shadows or geometrical objects floating in space. So now we present the "Toccata and Fugue In D Minor" by Johann Sebastian Bach, interpreted in pictures by Walt Disney and his associates, and in music by the Philadelphia Orchestra and its conductor, Leopold Stokowski."

Just then, another towering figure came up to the podium and raised his arms towards the orchestra and after a moment, he began to move them and the sounds of Bach's Toccata and Fugue were beginning to fill the auditorium. Kim could not help but smile at this as they were both reminded of when Ron was turned evil by a switching spell with Dr. Drakken.

"This is your intro music," she said jokingly to Ron. Ron could not help but laugh at this as he chuckled slightly to what was the reference meant.

"You wish," he chuckled and the two of them began to hold hands like a romantic couple as Bach's music began to swirl around the auditorium.

After the sights of shapes dancing in clouds appeared on the screen for almost ten minutes, Taylor came back on to introduce the next number which was Peter Tchaikovsky's famous Nutcracker Suite.

"You know, it's funny how wrong an artist can be about his own work," said Deems Taylor. "The one composition of Tchaikovsky's that he really detested was his Nutcracker Suite, which is probably the most popular thing he ever wrote. It's a series of dances taken out of a full-length ballet called The Nutcracker that he once composed for the St. Petersburg Opera House. It wasn't much of a success and nobody performs it nowadays, but I'm pretty sure you'll recognize the music of the suite when you hear it. Incidentally, you won't see any nutcracker on the screen; there's nothing left of him but the title."

Kim and Ron chuckled at this as the all too familiar music of The Nutcracker were heard and instead of the traditional story that Kim was familiar with, they saw plants, animals and fish dancing around. It was one of Kim and Ron's personal favorites and even though he didn't celebrate Christmas, it was still one of Ron's personal favorites and during the moment of the Russian Dance, Ron had the urge to get up out of his seat and have Kim dance with him. Of course, that would have been bad manners for everyone else in the theater.

Soon, the Nutcracker piece was over and Kim and Ron's all-time favorite part of Fantasia was about to begin.

"And now we're going to hear a piece of music that tells a very definite story," Deems Taylor said. "As a matter of fact, in this case, the story came first and the composer wrote the music to go with it. It's a very old story, one that goes back almost 2,000 years: a legend about a sorcerer who had an apprentice. He was a bright young lad; very anxious to learn the business. As a matter of fact, he was a little bit too bright, because he started practicing some of the boss' best magic tricks before learning how to control them."

"Haven't we all done that?" Kim thought as she looked over at Ron with a sly smile, thinking of all the times that Ron nearly ruined their missions with his eager minds.

"One day, for instance," Deems Taylor continued. "When he'd been told by his master to carry water to fill a cauldron, he had the brilliant idea of bringing a broomstick to life to carry the water for him. Well, this worked very well at first. Unfortunately, however, having forgotten the magic formula that would make the broomstick stop carrying the water, he found he'd started something he couldn't finish."

For the next few minutes, both Kim and Ron saw their childhood hero, Mickey Mouse, do what he did best which play the role of the Sorcerer's Apprentice, the role that he was best remembered for. Hearing the music of Dukas began to bring back memories to Kim and Ron of their childhood days and how they always watched this number over and over again. Just then, the number had ended and Mickey came up to Stokowski to offer his congratulations.

"Mr. Stokowski! Mr. Stokowski!"Mickey called as he tugged on the maestro's jacket. When he didn't get a response, Mickey whistled and that caught the attention of Stowkowski. "My congratulations sir!"

"Congratulations to you too, Mickey," Stowkowski chuckled; shaking the mouse's gloved hand.

"Gee, thanks," Mickey replied who then turned to get off the podium. "Well, so long. I'll be seeing you!"

"Goodbye," Stowkowski replied, waving to the departing mouse as the orchestra and the audience applauded at that little moment.

Got to love Mickey, don't you Ron?" Kim laughed as she and Ron applauded along with the rest of the audience.

After a few moments, the audience applauds died down and Deems Taylor moved on to the next part of the program.

"When Igor Stravinsky wrote his ballet," he began. "The Rite of Spring"...

Suddenly, a loud chiming noise was heard and one of the orchestra members nearly lost his instrument as several other members tried to help him save his instrument.

Ron chuckled. "Yeah, that rings a bell."

Kim shook her head annoyed and continued to watch what was happening on screen.

Once the interruption was over, Deems Taylor continued to say what he needed to say.

"I repeat, when Igor Stravinsky wrote his ballet, "The Rite of Spring," he began again. "His purpose was, in his own words, "to express primitive life." So Walt Disney and his fellow artists have taken him at the word. Instead of presenting the ballet in its original form as a simple series of tribal dances, they have visualized it as a pageant as the story of the growth of life on Earth. And that story, as you're going to see it, isn't the product of anybody's imagination. It's a coldly accurate reproduction of what science thinks went on during the first few billion years of this planet's existence. Science, not art, wrote the scenario of this picture."

"Oh great," Ron groaned, upon knowing that Deems Taylor was going into a lecture. "When did this turn into one of Mr. Barkin's lectures?"

"According to science," continued Deems Taylor. The first living things here were single-celled organisms, tiny little white or green blobs of nothing in particular that lived under the water. And then, as the ages passed, the oceans began to swarm with all kinds of marine creatures. Finally, after about a billion years, certain fish, more ambitious than the rest, crawled up on land and became the first amphibians."

"Get on with it!" Ron complained. "Kim and I didn't get dressed up to hear a science lecture!"

"And then several hundred million years ago," Deems Taylor continued. "Nature went off on another task and produced the dinosaurs. Now, the name "dinosaur" comes from two Greek words meaning "terrible lizard", and they were certainly that. They came in all shapes and sizes, from little crawling horrors about the size of a chicken to hundred-ton nightmares. They were not very bright. Even the biggest of them had only the brain of a pigeon. They lived in the air and the water as well as on land. As a rule, they were vegetarians, rather amiable and easy to get along with. However, there were bullies and gangsters among them. The worst of the lot, a brute named Tyrannosaurus Rex was probably the meanest killer that ever roamed the earth."

"Kind of reminds me of that synthrodrome they called Eric,"Kim whispered to herself, remembering the synthrodrome in sheep's clothing who was her initial prom date, thanks to Drakken. "I'm glad that he is out of the picture."

"The dinosaurs were lords of creation for about 200 million years," finished Deems Taylor. "And then... well, we don't exactly know what happened. Some scientists think that great droughts and earthquakes turned the whole world into a gigantic dustbowl. In any case, the dinosaurs were wiped out. That is where our story ends. Where it begins is at a time infinitely far back when there was no life at all on earth, nothing but clouds of steam, boiling seas and exploding volcanoes. So now imagine yourselves out in space billions and billions of years ago looking down on this lonely, tormented little planet spinning through an empty sea of nothingness."

After nearly five minutes of talking, the music came on and for the next twenty minutes, the sounds and sights of the Earth's birth were seen. To Kim and Ron, this was the most boring part of the show and it was still is at this moment. However, the scene with the Stegosaurus and the Tyrannosaurus Rex was exciting, even though it wasn't the outcome that either Kim or Ron would expect. Soon, the number was over and it was time for the intermission.

"And now we will take a fifteen minute intermission," said Taylor and after a few minutes, the lights came on and the audience got up to stretch their legs after sitting for a lengthily period of time. Kim and Ron got up and returned to the President's club where Josh and Tara were sitting at again.

Soon, Ron and Josh would make up with one another after what had happened earlier…


	8. Intermission

Chapter 8

"Intermission"

As the audience left the theater for the fifteen minute intermission, Kim and Ron returned to the President's Club where Josh and Tara were already sitting and enjoying a set of drinks. There was a sense of tension for a moment as both Kim and Tara feared that Ron and Josh would have another standoff like they had before the show. But, it wasn't going to happen as the two men stared at each other again, but this time in a calmer manner.

"Hey Ron, sorry about earlier," Josh said, rubbing his left arm. "It's just that I hadn't seen Kim since we broke up. You know how it is."

Ron wanted to say that Josh was lying, but Kim folded her arms and gave him a look that only his mother would give if he didn't do something that he was told to do.

"I know, I thought you were trying to steal Kim away from me," he replied and Tara walked over to stand by her man. "I never trusted you Mankey and I may never have, but I know that you are trying to just be friends with Kim."

"Now, why would he do that, Ron?" asked Tara, surprisingly. "You know well that Josh still likes Kim, but only as a friend. We both agreed that if there is anyone who Kim should have a relationship with, it is you."

Ron was surprised at this confession from Josh and Tara as he began to realize that Kim and Josh were not planning on getting back together. At that point, Ron began to feel stupid and realize that he animosity towards Josh was all for nothing. He then walked over and extended his hand out to Josh's and the two of them shook hands as kind of a peace matter.

"All right," he replied to Ron. "As long as you and Kim are still just friends, then that's fine with me. But if you are lying to me, I swear by my instinct…"

But, Ron couldn't blow up in front of his date and calmed himself down as quickly as possible. Nevertheless, Kim was satisfied with this as her current boyfriend and ex-boyfriend made up with one another. Soon, Josh and Tara left to walk down to the lobby as Kim sat down next to her boyfriend at their usual spot in the President's club.

"I'm glad that you guys made up with one another and that you corrected yourself," she said, taking a sip of diet coke. "You know that Josh wouldn't try to steal me back. When we broke up, we agreed that we would still be friends."

"I know, I know," Ron replied, trying to put this out of his mind. "I'm just being the overprotective boyfriend, that's all. You are important to me and that's all that matters. Every time that we have been on missions, I have always seen you either end up in peril or worse and I thought he was trying to do something to you like…like…"

"Trying to harm me?" Kim suggested, trying to make sense of the situation. "You know that he would never do that. Josh may be the hottest boy in our class, but he wouldn't even hurt a fly. I may be the hottest girl in our class, but no one would ever try to harm me except for our enemies like Drakken and Shego."

Ron was now beginning to make sense of the situation and his suspicions were now starting to go away from his mind. As his suspicions left, he began to think of how to really celebrate his relationship with Kim as he looked down at her stocking clad legs and her black sandals. He wanted to get to her, but with each time he thought of making love to Kim, the more he remembered what Mr. Barkin had said to him. However, Ron was becoming a handsome young man and Kim was becoming a beautiful young woman and certain boundaries needed to be taken down.

"I can see where you are coming from, KP," Ron said and looked up to see Kim smiling at him and Ron moved closer towards Kim and the two of them were just about to share a kiss when the bell rang to signify the end of the intermission.

"Guess it's time for the second act," she said as they got up to their feet. "We've got the soundtrack waiting for us, Ron."

Ron then remembered the soundtrack from the early days of watching Fantasia and how comical it was with all the sounds it had made. As they made their way back to their seats, they saw Josh and Tara again and they waved back to them as they did the same.

"I hope you are looking forward to the Festival afterwards, KP," Ron said, excitedly. "Anything particular you want to do?"

"I hope there are fireworks," she replied, remembering the last time they were there. "Which was the only thing that was good about it."

Ron knew very well that there was more to the Festival than just the fireworks. The last time they were there, nothing about the festival was enjoyed due to the moodulator incident. But tonight, they were going to enjoy more of the festival than they had ever experienced before. Ron then remembered of a water roller coaster that he wanted to try the last time he was there, but was unable to.

"I hope Kim isn't afraid of getting wet," he thought to himself. "She sure is going to like the surprise I have in store for her."

Ron kept his true thoughts to himself as the lights dimmed to signify the start of the second act. As far as Kim was concerned, she thought they were going to experience the fireworks, but Ron had surprise of his own that was waiting in the wings.

He just hoped that there was not going to be a larger black hole for him when he brought Kim home later.


	9. The Second Act

Chapter 9

"The Second Act"

So, following the truce made by Ron and Josh, Kim and Ron returned to their seats for the second act of Fantasia. As they sat, Ron was beginning to plan ways of getting Kim to make love to him, despite Mr. Barkin's warnings.

"I know what Barkin said about being put in detention the next school year," he thought to himself as he looked at Kim. "But, this is different. Kim's my girlfriend, now and nothing is going to change that."

Just then, the lights to the theater went dark again and Deems Taylor once again was shown on screen to introduce the second act…or so that everyone in the theatre thought so.

"Before we get into the second half of the program," he began. "I'd like to introduce somebody to you, somebody who's very important to Fantasia. He's very shy and very retiring. I just happened to run across him one day at the Disney Studios. But when I did, I realized that here was not only an indispensable member of the organization, but a screen personality. And so I'm very happy to have this opportunity to introduce to you the soundtrack."

A long single line was shown and with each word spoken by Taylor, the line would move and make a series of noises. Both Kim and Ron found this to be most amusing.

"Always the funny line isn't it?" Ron chuckled, elbowing Kim in the arm. But, all Kim could do was chuckle at her boyfriend upon hearing those words.

For the next few minutes, the soundtrack continued to make a series of musical noises. At one point, the soundtrack blew a raspberry that caused everyone in the theater to break out laughing. But, the fun was soon over and the time had come for Fantasia to continue.

"The symphony that Beethoven called the Pastoral, his sixth, is one of the few pieces of music he ever wrote that tells something like a definite story," Deems Taylor began. "He was a great nature lover, and in this symphony, he paints a musical picture of a day in the country. Of course, the country that Beethoven described was the countryside with which he was familiar."

"Certainly we've seen plenty of country sides," Kim remarked, referring to the many missions that she and Ron went on together.

"But his music covers a much wider field than that," Deems Taylor continued. "And so Walt Disney has given the Pastoral Symphony a mythological setting, and the setting is of Mount Olympus, the abode of the gods. And here, first of all, we meet a group of fabulous creatures of the field and forest: unicorns, fawns, Pegasus the flying horse and his entire family, the centaurs, those strange creatures that are half man and half horse, and their girlfriends, the centaurettes. Later on, we meet our old friend Bacchus, the god of wine, presiding over a bacchanal. The party is interrupted by a storm, and now we see Vulcan forging thunderbolts and handing them over to the king of all the gods, Zeus, who plays darts with them. As the storm clears, we see Iris, the goddess of the rainbow, and Apollo, driving his sun chariots across the sky. And then Morpheus, the god of sleep, covers everything with his cloak of night as Diana, using the new moon as a bow, shoots an arrow of fire that spangles the sky with stars."

;;;

The Pastoral symphony was a much more comical number than the numbers in the first half and seeing the Centaurs and Centaurettes on screen only made Ron's lust for Kim grow ever higher. While Kim was mesmerized by Beethoven's music, Ron put his hand on Kim's leg below the knee and rubbed it slightly. The material of her stocking made her leg feel silky like some of the old shirts Ron had previously owned.

But, it was only for a second and to avoid any public embarrassment, Ron lifted his hand off of her leg and his mind quickly turned to the comical Greek god of wine and his faithful steed as the part about the wine making process had begun. Sure enough, following the scenes with Zeus, Vulcan, Iris and Diana, Beethoven had left the building and Deems Taylor was back on for the introduction to the next segment.

"Now we're going to do one of the most famous and popular ballets ever written: the Dance of the Hours from Ponchielli's opera La Gioconda," said Deems Taylor. "It's a pageant of the hours of the day. We see first a group of dancers in costumes to suggest the delicate light of dawn. Then a second group enters dressed to represent the brilliant light of noon day. As these withdraw, a third group enters in costumes that suggest the delicate tones of early evening. Then a last group, all in black, the somber hours of the night. Suddenly, the orchestra bursts into a brilliant finale in which the hours of darkness are overcome by the hours of light. All this takes place in the great hall, with its garden beyond, of the palace of Duke Alvise, a Venetian nobleman."

But instead of nobleman and their ladies, only the sights of ostrich's, hippos, elephants and alligators were seen. The music was starting to make both Ron and Kim get into a dancing mood and they wanted to be like the hippo and the alligator on the screen, but again, they didn't want to be a distracting presence in the theater. As he watched the Dance of the Hours, Ron had begun to picture himself and his girlfriend on that screen.

"If only Kim and I could do that," he thought to himself and soon, the Dance of the Hours had concluded and it was soon time for the final segment of Fantasia.

"The last number in our Fantasia program is a combination of two pieces of music so utterly different in construction and mood that they set each other off perfectly," said Deems Taylor. "The first is A Night On Bald Mountain by one of Russia's greatest composers, Modest Mussorgsky. The second is Franz Schubert's world-famous Ave Maria. Musically and dramatically, we have here a picture of the struggle between the profane and the sacred. Bald Mountain according to tradition is the gathering place of Satan and his followers."

"Wonder if Drakken and Shego were ever sent there," Ron joked to Kim. "They would make good company with the Devil."

Kim had to chuckle at that as Deems Taylor continued his introduction.

"Here, on Walpurgnisnacht, which is the equivalent of our own Halloween, the creatures of evil gather to worship their master. Under his spell, they dance furiously until the coming of dawn and the sounds of church bells send the infernal army slinking back into their abodes of darkness. And then we hear the Ave Maria, with its message of the triumph of hope and life over the powers of despair and death."

Now, both Kim and Ron knew that these two segments were their individual favorites. Ron liked the Night on Bald Mountain sequence for its music and some of the demons. Two or three scenes were erotic, but Ron was whelmed by the dark themes of the sequence and didn't experience any lust.

However, when it came time for the Ave Maria segment, it was at this point that Kim had done something that she had been unable to do all night and that was become slightly emotional. The music of the Ave Maria had made her eyes water slightly and she was trying her hardest not to cry as to not ruin her makeup.

Seeing his girlfriend get emotional, Ron grabbed Kim's hand and held it tightly as she looked over towards Ron and with the music setting the mood, the two of them got closer and hugged each other romantically as the soloist began to sing her number:

 _Ave Maria!_

 _Heaven's bride_

 _The bells ring out in solemn praise, for you, the anguish and the pride_

 _The living glory of our nights,_

 _of our nights and days_

 _The prince of peace your arms embrace, while hosts of darkness fade and cower_

 _Oh save us, mother full of grace,_

 _in life,_

 _and in our dying hour,_

 _Ave Maria!_

As soon as it ended, the screen went black and the audience rose to its feet and gave Walt Disney's masterpiece a standing ovation as the lights in the auditorium came on and everyone began to leave the theater.

"I hope you are ready for the festival, KP," said Ron said as they rose from their seats and joined the crowds of people heading out into the streets. "We still have two hours before your dad puts me in a black hole."

But, Kim chose to ignore the remark as they headed out of the theater and back towards Mr. Barkin's car where the next part of their date would soon begin. Meanwhile, still wearing his disguise, Eric arrived at the Middleton Days Festival and blended in with the crowds.

"It won't be long now until my revenge is at hand," he said to himself, brandishing the gun and knife he kept under his pocket. "It won't be long."


	10. The Middleton Days Festival

Chapter 10

"The Middleton Days Festival"

…

Following the screening of their childhood favorite film, Kim and Ron left the theater and with Mr. Barkin driving, began to make their way towards the Middleton Days Festival, where both Kim and Ron were hoping that things would go better this year than last year. Kim was wearing a much nicer dress than last time and free of the moodulator, while Ron was not in a pickle costume and caught with his pants down. But, when it came to a moment where Kim and Ron exchanged a kiss, Barkin became the overprotective chaperone once again.

"I hope you aren't going to be making out with Possible on my watch, Stoppable," Mr. Barkin warned, looking back towards them through the rear view mirror. Up until that point, Barkin had been silent with the intention of disguising himself as a regular driver, but now that was not to be.

"Mr. Barkin?" Kim gasped, filled with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Stoppable and I agreed that I would act as your driver so as to make sure you show decorum out in public," Mr. Barkin replied. "This is nothing against you, Possible, only to make sure we keep this night G-rated."

Kim glared over at Ron and he just nervously chuckled slightly and feared that Kim was going to be demanding to be driven home. However, she didn't go into that mode and soon they arrived at the 24 hour festival on the same pier as before.

"I'll be back at 11:45 to take you back home. So don't be late," said Mr. Barkin as he drove away, leaving Kim and Ron alone with the crowds of the Middleton Days fair. Just then, Josh and Tara arrived and joined Kim and Ron, before they moved into the fairgrounds.

"Nice of you to come here," Kim said to her fellow cheerleader and her ex-boyfriend. "What do you guys want to do?"

"Any, uh, games you want to do?" Josh asked, looking around. "We don't want to get in the way too much of your date, you know."

So, they walked around to various games such as dart the balloons, shoot the plates, and at one point, they did a pie in the face on both Ron and Josh. However, after a short period of time, Josh and Tara left so that Josh didn't end up in his own black hole with Tara's parents and so, Kim and Ron were left alone in the crowds. They still had 90 minutes before Barkin would return to take them home, so Ron had to make the best of the situation that he and Kim were in.

"Hey, KP," said Ron as they figured out what to do next. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hit the Tunnel of Love right now."

;;;

Kim then began to look at Ron in a seductive manner and Ron could see that Kim was already agreed on the matter. Ron could see that there was not much of a line and he and Kim would be free for a moment to express their love for one another. Stepping into the boat, Ron politely helped Kim onto it and the Tunnel of Love started to move as they would be spending no more than five minutes inside it.

"You know, Kimberly Anne Possible," Ron said as they went inside the tunnel. "Has anyone told you that you are the most beautiful girl in the world?"

"Yes, Ronald Stoppable," Kim replied, seductively while smiling warmly. "That someone is you and I am very lucky to have someone like you as my boyfriend."

At that point, Ron couldn't hold in his thoughts anymore and neither could Kim as they began to kiss passionately, with Ron unzipping the back of Kim's dress. Kim suddenly stopped kissing and pulled away, panting.

Ron was startled by the change. "Kim, are you alright?"

Kim took a deep breath desire mingled with fear, confusion and guilt. "This isn't right, Ron."

Ron frowned. "Look, I admit I'm not good at the dating game, but what this isn't…very wrong."

Kim sighed. "You're a good man, Ron. And I don't want to lead you astray."

Ron cringed, guilt and frustration mingling with his lust. "Fine." He conceded.

Kim fixed the zipper in her dress and attempted to relax just as they came out of the tunnel.

Ron felt fear, glad that no one caught them getting hormonal with each other. "Well, we still have a long night ahead of us."

Kim was initially surprised that Ron would say that, given the fact surrounding the black hole her dad would put Ron in if he was late in returning Kim home. However, he still had one last trick up his sleeve as he led Kim to the water fountain that he wanted to take her to the last time they were here, but were unable to.

"What do you intend of having us do, Ron?" Kim asked, trying to figure out Ron's intentions.

"There is a water fountain I want us to go to," Ron replied. "Hey, might as well do it while the night's young."

"But Ron," she protested slightly. "I'm wearing my best dress and you are in a tuxedo. Besides, don't you think it's freezing when you are in wet clothes?"

"This is our date, Kim," Ron replied, whose mind was made up. "Let's make the best of it, shall we?"

Although she would come out of this wet, Kim knew that she would have fun either way and soon, their date would be taken to the next level.

Meanwhile, Josh and Tara had decided to stop at Middleton Park for a late night stroll before Josh would take her home when a strange rustling sound came from the bushes. The sounds of the rustling made Kim's fellow cheerleader scared and nervous. Yes, it was a romantic walk through the park, but

"Hey, did you hear that?" Tara asked.

"Must be a bird or a squirrel," remarked Josh. "Guess we'd better be heading back now. I don't want to end up facing the wrath of your parents."

"Yeah, as romantic as this is," added Tara. "That sound doesn't seem very gratifying to me right now. Let's get back to the car."

Then, all of a sudden, a gunshot rang out and Josh and Tara turned around to see a figure wearing a ski mask emerge from the bushes and tackled them both to the ground. It all happened so fast that Josh and Tara couldn't even react. But, they were merely the appetizer for the figure's main course would hopefully soon be coming…


	11. Moonlight Stroll

Chapter 11

"Moonlight Stroll"

As Ron and Kim made their way towards the water fountains. Kim was very nervously in terms of ruining her dress and makeup. She knew that this was their big night after all, but at the same time, she needed to remind Ron that there were certain aspects that needed to be addressed. Kim was eager to get wet, but this was not the time to do so.

"Hey, Ron," she asked politely, stopping him in its tracks. "I know you want to get wet, but I don't think that it is a good idea."

Ron was surprised at this confession. From the way he looked at it, he thought that Kim would enjoy getting wet. Clearly that wasn't the case, but before he could say anything, the sight of people rushing over to a part of the festival backed up Kim's claim.

"Wonder what is happening," replied Ron. "Guess we'd better find out what is going on."

They came over and all of a sudden, the flashing lights of fireworks were shown and Ron's intentions of getting him and his date wet were evaporated and now they were doing something that they would enjoy together.

"Finally finishing what we started the last time we were here," Kim said as Ron wrapped his arm around Kim's neck. Despite the fireworks being shown in front of them, Ron still had his desires for Kim and he was pretty sure that Kim was thinking the same thing. After a while, the fireworks had come to an end and it was only 11:00pm, one hour before the black hole would close on them. However, Ron still had one more idea for himself and Kim when they got back to the car.

"Hey, Mr. Barkin," Ron asked as they got in. "You mind driving by Middleton Park so Kim and I could take a moonlight stroll or something?"

"Just a moment, Stoppable," he replied. "We can't stop there because its dark out and there is no lights hovering overhead."

"We have the moon and the stars," said Kim, who was looking seductively over at Ron. "Besides, we want to finish this date off right don't we, Ronald?"

"We certainly do, Kim," he replied, placing his hand on her stocking clad leg and although it was against his judgment, Mr. Barkin complied, but warned them that they couldn't take no more than 15 minutes because Kim's parents would be waiting for them as well as Ron's parents.

A little while later, Mr. Barkin drove them over to Middleton Park. It was where Kim nearly disappeared from embarrassment while she was on her date with Josh Mankey. Once arriving at the park, Ron opened the door and escorted Kim out and with the moon to guide them, began their walk towards the park where there was only the trees and the night air to keep them company.

"It sure is a beautiful night, Ron," Kim sighed as they looked up at the night sky while they walked. "This has been the best date ever."

"And there will be more to come," Ron replied. "Maybe now people at school can stop picking on us, now that we have had our first date."

"I hope so," remarked Kim as they approached a lake. "But, doesn't this remind of you of something?"

"What is?" asked Ron.

"We're like those dogs, Lady and the Tramp," said Kim, looking down at the water. "Having just been out on a date or something like that."

"Minus the spaghetti and meatballs," Ron chuckled, jokingly poking Kim in the neck with Kim laughing in response. Soon, it was nearly time to return, but little did Kim and Ron know that Mr. Barkin had fallen asleep and was unable to let them know that it was time to go home. Besides, Ron began to get the feeling again that he had felt when he and Kim were at the festival. "Look Kim, I know you don't want to get um, intimate, but can I just…?"

Kim could sense what Ron was trying to say. Yes, he knew she was sensitive about certain actions of romance, but for a moment she seemed to let her guard down.

"…want to give me a simple kiss?" she asked. "I know I have my boundaries and protections, but before my dad places you in a black hole..."

So, Kim leaned forward and the two lovers were more than willing to end their night on a high note and soon, their lips locked and it seemed like they couldn't let go of each other. Ron also was sure to check that his hands were not on the zipper of Kim's dress, but he still had his fantasies.

Meanwhile, while Mr. Barkin had fallen asleep in the car, he suddenly took notice of a pair of lights flashing right at him. This caused him to wake up and notice that it was a patrol car coming towards him. Reacting quickly to what was happening, Mr. Barkin got out of the car and walked over to the patrol car. The policeman driving the car stopped and lowered his window directing his attention towards Mr. Barkin.

"Any problems officer?" asked Mr. Barkin. "I've got two kids taking a night stroll, but they should be back by now."

"We've gotten reports that there is a predator walking around," said the officer. "One of our officers near the theater said he told the individual to move away, but nothing more."

A strange and scared feeling started to befall Mr. Barkin, who had experienced many of these situations before from his military days. He knew that with a predator on the loose, Kim and Ron were in mortal danger.

"Then, I've got to get them back," he said, running back to the car and honking his horn loudly. "Come on, come on, Stoppable! You and Possible need to get back here and get back here right now!"

Mr. Barkin continued to honk the horn and eventually, Kim and Ron did hear the honking and they both thought that they needed to get back at once. But, because they were kissing so passionately, they didn't get up. Eventually, Kim backed away.

"Mr. Barkin really wants us back now, Ron," she remarked grabbing her purse and slinging in on her shoulder. "It must be near midnight."

"Yeah, I haven't been in a black hole now and I am not going to start," replied Ron. "Might as well close the book on this night, as much as I don't want it to end."

But, no sooner did they start walking back towards the car did a much louder, more immediate noise catch their attention.

"What was that?" cried Kim, her survival instincts kicking in. "It sounds like Tara."

"Yeah, who could want to be out at this time of night?" remarked Ron, thinking that it was someone else, but Kim had a feeling that something was horribly wrong. She knew that whoever was in trouble needed help and fast.

"Ron, go to Mr. Barkin," said Kim, immediately jumping into action mode. "Tell him that there is someone in trouble and that he needs to notify the cops now! This isn't a date anymore, this is an emergency!"

Ron watched with worry as Kim ran towards the source of the screaming while he was left to deal with getting help. This wasn't a date anymore, this was a rescue mission although little did Kim and Ron know of the danger that laid ahead for both of them…


	12. The Wrath of Eric

Chapter 12

"The Wrath of Eric"

Hearing the sounds of her friend and fellow cheerleader's screams, Kim ran as fast as her legs could carry her. It didn't matter if she was wearing a nice dress, stockings and black dress sandals, this wasn't a date anymore, this was a rescue mission and soon, she looked in horror to see the sounds of the screams coming from a ranger's shack.

"Tara," she whispered and ran towards the source of the screams, reaching down to grab a rock and throw it at one of the windows, breaking it and causing a loud scream to come from the supposed intruder.

The door opened and the disguised figure emerged, his pants slight undone, a clear sign to Kim that something was horribly wrong. The figure stumbled for a moment, trying to get himself together and once he did, let out a small chuckle that only a predator would make. Kim got into battle position at this strange figure.

"Well, well, well," he said, evilly. "If it isn't Kim Possible."

The figure removed his hat and mask to reveal a very all too familiar figure underneath the disguise and Kim could only let out a sharp gasp as to it was that only fueled her determination to defeat this individual.

"Eric," she cried. "How did you survive and what do you want with Tara?"

"Tara?" sneered Eric, evilly. "She was just the bait I needed to lure you here, Kim. Otherwise, how else I was going to get you to come here in the first place?"

Eric's explanation only made Kim feeling very disgusted. Finding a way to revive himself was one thing, but reviving himself to attack one of her best friends was another thing. Kim felt that this guy needed to be taught a lesson, but didn't know of his true intentions.

"Eric, you disgusting pervert," Kim snarled, advancing towards Eric. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart right now."

"Because I am a synthrodrome who is bent on revenge, that's why," said Eric, removing his trench coat to reveal the revolver in his hand that was pointed right at Kim. "I had everything ready for Dr. Drakken to carry out his plan for world domination and you and that boyfriend of your took it all away from me."

Kim couldn't help at that moment to feel a sense of fear now that Eric had a gun in his hand. She could only think that what Eric to Tara was what he was going to do to her.

"Eric, let's talk about this," said Kim. "Drop the gun and we can end this peacefully. Where is Tara and where is Josh for that matter?"

"I've taken care of them," answered Eric, advancing towards Kim with luscious intent. "They were clearly no match for a synthrodrome like me, no matter how hard they tried. When I am done with you, you will end up just like them with a bullet in your head!"

Kim was now beginning to get scared, but this was something that Eric was wanting Kim to feel, a sense of fear and high anxiety. She didn't know what he was going to do to her and was now hoping for Ron to come back here soon with Mr. Barkin.

At that moment, Ron ran back towards the car screaming for Mr. Barkin to get his attention. Once Mr. Barkin had gotten Ron's attention, he turned over to him.

"Mr. B," panted Ron, exhausted from running. "There was a scream in the park…Kim went to investigate."

"AND YOU LEFT HER ALONE, STOPPABLE?!" screamed Mr. Barkin. "Some boyfriend you are! If anything happens to her, you are in guaranteed detention for a month!"

"Steve," said the patrolman. "Let's save the angry lecture for later! Let's follow Mr. Stoppable and see what is going on!"

So, Ron led the two men back to the source of the high drama that was going on in the park.

Kim and Eric were now in a tense standoff with Eric still holding the gun right at Kim, his finger holding onto the trigger which he could pull and put a bullet into Kim. All Kim could think of was the safety of Josh and Tara, not really sure on what Eric had indeed done them in or not.

"All right, Kim," he ordered. "You are going to do exactly what I tell you or your friend and her boyfriend dies!"

Fearing that she was about to be violated, Kim was hesitant at first, but knowing that both Josh and Tara were in mortal danger, she had no choice but to comply.

"Now, take off your clothes," he said, pointing the gun at her. "Starting with the shoes."

"Kim, no!" cried Tara, from inside the shack. "Don't listen to him! We aren't worth it, please!"

"Shut up," Eric shouted, firing a bullet into the air to get Tara to shut up. "This doesn't concern you anymore!" Once his pawn was silenced, Eric glared at Kim and resumed his perverted act. "Take those shoes off, now!"

Knowing that Josh and Tara's lives were at stake, Kim did as she was told and slid off her black sandals, first her left foot and then her right foot. Once they were off, she placed them right next to her.

"Now, the stockings," said Eric and Kim bent down and pulled her stockings off, first her left leg and then her right leg.

"You won't get away with this, Eric," she hissed. "I swear on my life, you won't."

Eric chuckled. "Oh, I will once you are disposed of along with Stoppable and these two in the cabin. Now, take off your dress."

Kim suddenly felt a rage take her, she wasn't going to listen to this anymore. Ignoring the situation she was in, she ran to Eric and before the Synthrodrome could shoot her in the stomach, Kim grabbed Eric's wrist, forcing him to aim at the sky. Eric yelled and struggled. The gun went off again and again, bullets firing into the clear night sky. Then nothing. Eric then grabbed Kim's shoulder and squeezed it. Kim cried out, the pain of Eric crushing her shoulder was whelming.

"Your going to die, Possible!" Eric snarled and pointed the gun at Kim's head.

"Eric, please, NO!" Kim screamed in horror, tears forming in her eyes at the thought of a gun being put at her head.

'Click'

Eric looked at his gun in disbelief. The girl who could do anything had emptied his gun in the struggle.

"I don't need a gun!" He grabbed Kim's throat and began to choke her.

Kim grew dizzy from pain and now lack of air. But, at that moment, she used her pair of hands to grab Eric by his shoulders and threw him down the hill. As Kim walked down, she felt a sharp pain that caused cried out. She had sprained ankle in the ensuring struggle and was now using her combat skills that had caused Kim to put a lot of strain on her injury.

From down on the hill, Eric looked up and saw Kim stagger under her own weight. He suddenly grinned. "Well, well, well, can't fight with a hurt ankle, huh, Kim?"

Kim sank to her knees, unable to handle standing. She looked back at the shack where Josh and Tara were and then up at Eric, her green eyes narrowed in fury. "You'll pay for what you've done, Eric. I swear on my life, that you will pay for what you have done."

Eric didn't care what Kim was saying and went over to the wounded warrior grabbing Kim by her wrist. Kim struck back in defense, punching Eric in the stomach and slapping him across the face. Normally she could hold her own against Shego and her other enemies, but the pain in her ankle as a result of the previous struggle was making her unfocused.

Eric struggled against Kim, relatively holding his own against her. He then pressed his foot against her ankle, causing her to cry out. He then sat on top of her.

Kim laid there, the pain great. Red then reached towards Kim and yanked off the red pendant from her neck.

Kim knew at that point that her life was going to end and was determined to let Josh know that if she was going to die, then she would let him know it.

"You know," he said. "That dress was the same one I saw you wear on your date with Josh last year. When you are dead, I shall keep it and all of your garments as a reminder of my ultimate victory. I'm sorry had to do this on your first date with that loser who has abandoned you to suffer my wrath. Then again, maybe I can show your dress to him as a trophy of my victory.

Kim cringed, disgusted at Eric's suggestion.

"Now let's get you out of those clothes," Eric laughed as he grabbed the left shoulder strap of her dress. Kim struggled, but her ankle hurt and Eric was kind of heavy. With a loud snap, Eric tore the left strap of her dress. The sight of seeing Kim in her underwear got Eric excited and now he was not only going to have his revenge, but fulfill his lust by planting his sperm into his enemy.

"Oh this will be good."

Kim could only lay there and prepare for the worst and was now seeing her life flash before her eyes right up until her first date with Ron. Kim shut her eyes and prepared to meet humiliation and death when the sounds of yelling were heard and she heard Eric scream in pain and fall off of her.

"Take your hands off of her!" cried Ron, grabbing Eric by the collar and soon, Ron and Eric began fighting like wild dogs, Eric ripping off Ron's red bow tie. "Kim, get Josh and Tara out of here!"

"But, Ron…" Kim protested as she struggled to her feet. "What about…?"

"NOW!" yelled Ron, as Eric pushed him against the ground.

Reluctantly, Kim got to her feet, gathered her discarded stockings and black sandals, and ran towards the cabin only to discover Tara lying on the cold wooden floor, her light blue dress torn and ruined and her white panties were pulled down. A loud banging noise was coming from the closet that was inside and there was no doubt in Kim's mind that it was Josh. Running over to the closet, Kim flung the door open and Josh fell out, his mouth gagged and his ankles and wrists were tied back.

"Oh, Kim," sobbed Tara, relieved to see her best friend and fellow cheerleader. "Thank God! He was awful! Awful!"

"It's okay," soothed Kim, allowing Tara to cry into her shoulder. "It's okay, you're safe now. It's okay!"

Then, all of a sudden, the sounds of screams were heard as Kim ran to see Mr. Barkin and the patrolman along with several other police officers run over to where Ron and Eric had been fighting.

"If you want to live, you stop moving!" barked the Patrolman as he pulled Eric up to his feet, his hands cuffed around his back. "You're under arrest, you pervert!"

Eric growled and snarled as he struggled against his bonds, while also wincing in pain from injuries he had sustained during the fight. Kim looked on in horror once again to see Ron lying on the ground and clutching his arm tightly, his neat black tuxedo dirtied and ruined.

"My arm," groaned Ron, trying to hold off the blood that was coming out of his arm. "My arm!"

Seeing her boyfriend in so much pain only brought tears to Kim's eyes and all she could do was stand frozen in shock and fear. Yes, she had been through hell and back thanks to Eric, but something happened during the fight that resulted in Ron to suffer in this manner. She couldn't cry, she couldn't speak, only to stare in horror for several minutes before putting back on her stockings and black sandals as she was led to the hospital for evaluation.

Kim and Ron's post-date nightmare was over, but the healing process had only just begun…


	13. In the Hospital

Chapter 13

"In the Hospital"

Following their time in the park, Kim and Ron were taken to Middleton hospital where Ron was brought into immediate surgery to repair the wound to his arm. Kim, meanwhile, was brought into an examination room for a routine examination for any injuries she had sustained in her ordeal. Found to be free of any injuries beside the sprain ankle, Kim was released and was now being questioned by police over how she knew Josh, if she saw any changes in him and why she thought that Josh did what he did.

She still wearing her tattered blue dress, her legs clad in stockings that now had several runs in them and her dirtied black dress sandals. Barkin then entered the waiting room, looking abnormally sympathetically.

"You alright, Possible?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"I can't believe that Eric would try to do such a thing," Kim sighed, leaning back in a chair. "I know he was upset we defeated him along with Drakken and Shego, but he did something that no other enemy of mine has done before."

"Possible, he just couldn't handle being defeated, I suppose," Mr. Barkin said grimly. "I always say to you people that breaking up is hard to do. We all experience something like every once in a while in our lives. But, what he did to you and your fellow cheerleader was unforgiveable."

Kim sighed. "I know. It's just, it was terrible. Eric using a gun, and trying to make me strip out of revenge. And on my first real date, too. This was supposed to be the biggest night of our lives, Mr. Barkin, a chance to prove to everyone that Ron and I can be a famous couple within our classmates. But, I guess it was all for nothing now."

Kim then lowered her head down and closed her eyes tightly as it seemed that she began to have flashbacks to when Eric threatened her with a gun, and that scuffle where he tried to rip her dress off. She could still hear his voice when he threatened to humiliate her. Most importantly, she also began to have his statement on keeping her clothes as a trophy that he intended to show Ron after she was dead.

"It wasn't all for nothing, Possible," Mr. Barkin said, snapping Kim out of her deep thinking. "I've seen how you and Stoppable are perfect for one another and I believe that your first date aside from this minor incident was a successful mission. I've seen plenty of boyfriends who wouldn't even care what their women want, but from what I understand, Stoppable went out of his way to make this date of your perfect, so you have to look at it that."

Kim knew that her teacher was right and that she had to look at it that way. They did accomplish what they had set out to do and that was seeing their childhood movie and has fun at the Middleton day's festival. However, she still had her concerns for another friend who was with Josh now.

"How's Tara?" she asked, remembering that she was found alive by Mr. Barkin and the Middleton Police.

"They are keeping her for observation," answered Mr. Barkin. "When we found her, Mankey had her tied up in one of the ranger cabins. The dress she was wearing was given to the police for any signs that Josh may have molested her."

Kim was horrified upon hearing this and began to wonder why this would happen to her friend and fellow cheerleader. But then she wondered what if Eric was intending to do the same thing to Tara that he was trying to do to her? She then realized that because of the fact that Ron, Mr. Barkin and the police had interfered, he couldn't do that. Although had he done so, it would have been done to make Ron upset or angry and that Eric could send out a message to Ron that he was couldn't hide behind Kim anymore now if she was dead.

"Then how come they aren't looking at my dress, Mr. Barkin?" Kim asked.

"Because Mankey didn't violate you, Possible," he said. "All he did was attack you. Fortinely we got there before he could do more."

Just then, one of the doctors treating Ron came into the waiting room and motioned for Kim and Mr. Barkin to follow him into the hallway outside Ron's room. It appeared that he had some good news in regards to Ron's injury.

"Mr. Stoppable is out of surgery right now," he said to them. "We found and removed a bullet that almost went through his shoulder and intending to travel into his chest. Fortunately, it had gotten stuck in one of his muscles."

Kim was relieved that her boyfriend had survived and almost wanted to break down crying in relief over hearing this news.

"Can I see him?" she asked.

"Not quite yet," the doctor replied. "Mr. Stoppable is being visited by his parents right now and then you can see him afterwards, Miss Possible. Before I forget, the police wanted me to give this back to you."

He handed Kim a plastic bag containing her red pendant that Eric had ripped off her neck, prior to being shot by the police.

"Thank you," she replied as she accepted her inexpensive necklace. "But, how is Tara, doctor?"

"She is resting comfortably," said the doctor. "We are observing her for possible sexual injury that was inflicted on her by the one who is Eric. The police are taking him to the station for further questioning, just so you know."

"And I told all you people time and time again that walking alone at night is dangerous," Mr. Barkin remarked. "I hope that this serves as a lesson to you, Possible."

But Kim didn't answer as she walked back to the waiting room and waited for Ron to be free of his parents.

She didn't care about Eric and she didn't care about what would happen to Eric. All that she wanted to do was to see her boyfriend and be by his side.

It had been several hours, but eventually Ron's parents had left and Kim was now able to visit Ron in his hospital room. Still wearing her dirtied navy blue dress, Kim walked over to Ron who was lying upright in his bed with an IV in his left arm and his right arm in a sling with another IV stuck into it. Ron had lost quite a lot of blood in the park when he was hit by the bullet.

"Hey, Ron," Kim said as she sat down next to him. "I'm glad to see that you are doing fine. How is the arm?"

"It'll get better," Ron replied, sighing heavily as he looked over at his girlfriend. "The doctors say that I will have to stay here for a few days for observation. Guess you are going to be going solo on missions for a while aren't you?"

Kim merely chuckled at that and rubbed Ron's forehead with her hand. She had been on solo missions before and this was no different with Ron being in the situation he was in and all.

"I can survive, Ron," she replied. "I've been on missions by myself before, remember how I held my own against Eric? Besides, with Drakken back in jail, I can maybe focus on low key missions that don't require two people."

Ron smiled at this, knowing that Kim could manage herself while he was in this situation. But, he didn't want to focus on any missions and instead wanted to reflect back on his first real date with Kim.

"You know, KP, I couldn't help but ask," sighed Ron. "Did our first date satisfy what you intended on a real first date to have?"

Kim was silent for a moment, but then she gave the response that Ron had wanted her to say.

"Yes, Ron," she replied, smiling. "This first real date was the best I have been on: seeing Fantasia with you, going to the Middleton Days festival and spending time alone in the ranger's cabin. Yes, it was everything I thought it would be."

Ron was very satisfied with what his girlfriend, his true girlfriend, had to say. Hearing this made Ron feel that he had succeeded in what they both set out to do and that was to prove to their peers that they could go out on a real date.

"However, there was one question I had to ask you," said Kim, much to Ron's surprise, thinking that he had done something wrong. "Why did you want us to get wet?"

"Have you ever seen Blank Check?" asked Ron. "You know, the scene where Preston gets his much older girlfriend wet on their first date?"

"So, that's why you wanted us to get wet," said Kim, realizing Ron's motive for them getting wet. "You wanted us to reenact our favorite scene from our favorite movie as kids. If you want to do that, Ron, perhaps we should wait until we get some not so nice clothes to wear. If you want to dress up for it, let me find a dress that I won't care about getting wet."

They both shared a chuckle and then kissed each other passionately as Kim got up to leave the hospital. But, just before she had gotten to the door, Ron had one last question for his girlfriend.

"Hey, KP," he said. "Before you go, do you think your dad will put me in a black hole or something? I mean, I did keep you out after the time they wanted you back."

"I'll see what I can do," chuckled Kim and with that, Kim said goodbye to Ron and walked out of the room.

As she left, Kim was feeling satisfied with what had happened over the past few days between the prom and her first real date with Ron. They had succeeded in doing a date that would silence their critics and those who would question their relationship.

At the same time, however, Kim realized that not everyone she meets outside of her missions was like Ron. Kim knew that Eric was nothing like any of the men she had met in her life. He was a robot simply hired by Drakken to weaken her and it didn't matter at this point whether or not Eric would live or die as a result of his actions.

…

"Kim, we are very grateful to have you alive," said Mr. Possible as he drove Kim home along with his wife. "I could not believe that Eric would do such a thing to you. It's unfortunate that he is in jail, otherwise I would have put him in a deeper black hole than the black hole I am going to put Ronald in when he gets out of that hospital."

Kim became indigant at that statement. "Dad, it wasn't Ron's fault we were late." Besides, don't you think that he has suffered enough? I mean, he was stabbed in the shoulder, after all."

Mr. Possible then looked over to his wife who nodded in agreement with her daughter. Kim was right, Ron had been through a lot and that he needed to rest his injuries. At the same time, he had to remember that his daughter had been attacked by a perverted young man that wasn't even a man and was nearly killed because of it.

"All right, Kim," he said. "I won't put Ron in a black hole, but I am warning you that if you ever stay out past your time again, I will not be so forgiving next time, understand?"

Kim responded to her father's orders with a silent nod of her head and soon, they returned to the Possible residence where Kim took off her dirtied dress and stockings, showered and put on some more comfortable clothes.

As she laid on her bed that night, reflecting on the events that had transpired over the past few days, ranging from the Junior Prom and the Diablo fiasco all the way to Fantasia and the events with Eric.

Despite everything that had happened to them, Kim and Ron had finally succeeded in doing what they had set out to do and that was to prove to everyone that they could be a couple.

But, the aftermath of what had happened in the park was only just beginning...


End file.
